


Mercenary's Lament

by karrotsandknives



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Blackwatch Era, Blackwatch Jesse McCree, Blackwatch Reaper | Gabriel Reyes, Blood, British Invasion, Eventual Smut, Exposition, F/F, F/M, Gore, Hanzo's attack on Genji, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV Multiple, Religious Conflict, Rival Clan, Shimada Clan, Slow Build, Slow To Update, Young Genji Shimada, Young Hanzo Shimada, Young Jesse McCree, eventual angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-23 07:54:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16154813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karrotsandknives/pseuds/karrotsandknives
Summary: Hanzo Shimada killed his brother and ran. He abandoned his family, lost all contact, and refused to turn to anyone. Memories are dwelt upon, nightmares return, and life changes too fast to process.It is but the way of a lone wolf.





	Mercenary's Lament

**Author's Note:**

> First chapter to the beginning of a very long story. I suck at summaries, and I have a lot of work to do. I'll update when I update, sorry.

The Shimada family has lived in Hanamura for what has seemed to be ages. Some people say that they have been there long before the British came to Japan, and offered them a different religion than what they were prepared for. They were some of the few that were very much against the idea, but, it was not shocking. The Shimadas' did not believe in such foolish things. They believed in spirits that were far more powerful than any human could fathom. These godly spirits took interest in certain families, blessing them with children with markings, depicting them coiling around, or claiming their prey. These first children were seen as gods that walked among them, being able to summon wolves and tigers from things as simple as words.

But, as stated, the British came. Few stayed behind, but those that did slaughtered families. It was 'unnatural,' as they claimed, even though some had watched children being born, blessed with the markings. 'Works of the devil,' they stated, ripping the children from mothers' arms, and cutting the limbs from their bodies that held the markings. Sometimes, when the pictures were on their torso or head, the child would simply be thrown into a river. These unwanted visitors did not stay long, but damage had been done. Few families remained after the murders.

Two major families rose to power, but clashed with each other. The fore-mentioned Shimada Clan, and the Mizuhiki Clan. They fought with dragons and wolves, and it seemed that the fighting would never end. It was a balanced field. The Shimadas were powerful, possessed brute force, and could deliver deathly blows. The Mizuhiki, on the other hand, were swift and they worked as a pack. They would easily single out a Shimada member, tearing them to shreds, and move on. Losses were great, but so close in numbers that to an outsider, it appeared that both families would pass, and none of these spirits would pass on. And, yet, life finds a way.

After what was 400 years of fighting and hatred, Sojiro Shimada, the heir to the throne, took Sayo Mizuhiki's hand in marriage. It rivaled Romeo and Juliet in the purity, innocence, and love they had for each other. The wedding was public and extravagant, both of them stealing money and putting it into the wedding. It was met with hesitance, and from the elders of both Clans, pure hate. But, as the next fifty years went on, people began to tolerate it. It was not just the affection they showed each other, the gifts they would offer to the other family's spirits, but, two bundles of joy that lit up their life, and made the world better.

Hanzo was the first born, and immediately, he came with the mark of the Shimada. He was strong, and he thrived in his early years. When he learned to walk, he walked like his father, head held high, shoulders rolled back, although it resulted often in the child falling backwards, and wailing. When Sojiro was busy with Clan business, Sayo held him close, taught him to read, and how to be a strong warrior. Hanzo was given a wooden knife, and when Sayo was reading her books, the babe would swing it around, jabbing it and giving screams of pure excitement. He would run through the rock garden, sending sand spraying everywhere. When Sojiro finally had time, he scolded him for doing so, resulting in a sobbing child. He sighed and waved his hand in the air, his dragon spirits whirling and twirling, calming the baby down.

Sojiro and Sayo anticipated on having one child, but, life works in mysterious ways. Another boy came, smaller than Hanzo. He bore no tattoo, but later, at the age of three, one would come: a green dragon curling and winding around on his back. It was around this time that Sojiro began to focus more and more on his family. He held this new baby boy so close, bounced him, and whispered sweet things. Genji was so petite, so tiny, that he worried about him getting hurt. He would barely let Genji leave his line of sight, but, as he got older, he relaxed. Due to the smothering nature and parenting Sojiro gave him, he began to change. He was more interested in people who were not in the family. He spent hours or days with commoners, ranging from young to old.

 

 

That ended as an odd organization came to Hanamura. They called themselves 'Blackwatch,' a branch of Overwatch that was kept secret. It was ran by the one, and only, Gabriel Reyes. Sojiro found that rather amusing, but Genji did not. He was more invested in one of the soldiers brought with.

Hanzo would agree that he was indeed handsome. He caught his face a few times, the way he chewed on his cigar, the cracks he could see in his lips, even those stubs of facial hair. They were groomed neatly, he would give him that. But, after that, he would say that’s where his handsomeness ended. This American was tacky and disgusting. Genji, on the other hand, thought he was utterly beautiful. He flirted with him, commenting on the muscles in his arms and how much work he must have put in to obtain them. It was clear how Genji longed to impress him, longed to bed him. And every single time Genji would bring the subject up, he would be shut down.

Ever since that night where he sat overlooking his hometown, meditating and breathing deeply, Jesse had his leather-colored eyes on someone else. He had been patrolling, ensuring the premise was secured. Until they found the rival Clan, Blackwatch would be staying in the castle. What came with them was not only safety, but the promise of danger. It was the cowboy’s job that night to do a roundabout, double checking every corner.

He was nearly met with an arrow to his head, a furious face on the opposite end. He showed no signs of letting the bow slack, holding his ground from where he knelt. McCree adjusted himself, taking his hat off and bowing as slow as he could as to not startle the other. ‘Beg m’ pardon,” He purred, standing upright and placing his hat back on. “I didn’t realize someone was out an’ ‘bout.”

There was a long pause, almost enough to send chills down the Hispanic’s back. Then, the bow was lowered, arrow taken from the string. He must have done something, because a scoffing noise came from the other figure, pulling a frown from McCree.

“Did I say somethin’?”

“あなたは愚かに見える.”

He never heard such an icy tone in a young body, even if he had no clue what was just said to him. Jesse stood, brushing himself off and kicking some sand back into the rock garden, which was an idiotic idea in theory. When his eyes adjusted, he knew who stood before him, the very heir himself. Jesse tipped his hat in respect, then held out his grimey hand. “It’s gettin’ dark, yer…?”

“Hanzo,” was a snapped reply, head tilted up like he was an adult, scolding a child that scribbled on the walls. “You will address me as such.”

“Right.”


End file.
